oresamateacherfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 122
Chapter 122 is the one-hundredth-and-twenty-second chapter of Oresama Teacher. Cover Page Saeki Takaomi donning a Super Bun mask. Short Summary Yui Shinobu decides to investigate into the series of Super Bun incidents that are occurring at Midori Ga Oka Academy. However, he has trouble doing so- especially since the members of the Student Council aren't allowed to talk to the Public Morals Club members. Elsewhere, Hayasaka and Kurosaki Mafuyu chase down the fake Super Bun alongside Ayabe Reito. Long Summary Yui Shinobu watches Kurosaki Mafuyu itch to peel of posters of Super Bun. He thinks about the time when he had taken the Super Bun mask from her, and wonders if she really is ''Super Bun, as there was someone else going by that name. He shows her the poster, and she screams, frantically telling him to throw it away. Yui, seeing how scared she is, decides to investigate further into the rabbit. He creates a map based off of Super Bun's sightings in the school, and concludes that the rabbit had not yet been seen around the third year classrooms. Yui sees Shibuya Aki, and calls him over to discuss the whereabouts of the rabbit. Aki tells him that if he were Super Bun, he wouldn't mind playing tricks on the first years or second years. However, he would not ever want to mess with the third years because of scary seniors such as Okegawa Kyoutaro. Aki explains that the fake Super Bun must be a first or second year since they are avoiding the third year students. The two continue walking down the hallway, and Aki tells Yui that there has been a murderous aura in the dorms, since the third years are busy with tests. He then asks if Yui would accompany him to visit Yukioka Komari, as it appeared that she was no longer speaking with him. Suddenly, Aki realizes that something must've happened to or about her, and he runs off. Aki sees Yukioka through the window, and calls out to her. However, before she can reply, Kosaka Shuntaro blocks her from speaking to him. Kosaka sees two girls walking past, and ferociously asks them to stand around Yukioka. The girls note that Kosaka seems manlier than usual, as he would normally be carrying a guide book. Kosaka then invites a whole group of boys and girls to guard Yukioka from speaking to Aki. Meanwhile, Hayasaka tells Mafuyu that they should try to ambush the fake Super Bun. Mafuyu gloomily thinks about what to do, reflecting on how she could have a more positive outlook on the rabbit. She thinks about her past with Saeki Takaomi, who forced her to eat a bowl of carrots despite knowing that she hated them. Mafuyu then decides to defeat Super Bun with Hayasaka, and overcome fear with force. As they walk away, a figure listens to their conversation. In the school's gardens, Mafuyu senses a feeling of unease, believing that someone is following them. Hayasaka tells her to hide in the tall grass, and they both do, alongside Ayabe Reito. In shock, Mafuyu asks why Ayabe is there, but he does not speak. Hayasaka remembers that members of the Student Council are not allowed to speak to the Public Morals Club members. Suddenly, a girl screams, and a figure of the fake Super Bun is seen running off. Both Ayabe and the Public Morals Club duo chase after the rabbit, though Mafuyu closely clings to Hayasaka in fear. As Hayasaka speeds up in order to see Super Bun, Ayabe decides to head into a dirty closet to pick up brooms in order to gain his full speed to catch up. Mafuyu and Hayasaka manage to get to the roof, where Super Bun holds out a book, with the words '''Did you enjoy the game of tag?' written on it. 'She' explains with the book, that anyone who could guess 'her' true identity in one try would be able to regain all that 'she' stole. Ayabe angrily tries to tear off 'her' mask instead, but fails, as she jumps off of the roof with a parachute. In the forest, Kawauchi Tomohiro picks up the mask beside the fake Super Bun. He hands the mask back, telling 'her' that as long as he got compensation, he would be fine with anything 'she' did. Characters * Yui Shinobu * Kurosaki Mafuyu * Shibuya Aki * Yukioka Komari * Kosaka Shuntaro * Hayasaka * Saeki Takaomi (flashback) * Ayabe Reito * Megami-sama * Kawauchi Tomohiro Navigation Category:Chapters